Crushed: That would be so cool
by BearSent176
Summary: Once again some post-mission exploits of Unheard Flipper's characters, Kim and Roman, as they rehash recent events in their undercover lives. This time, 'Crush' and what came after the Spirit Dance. Hope you enjoy.


**Once again we check in on our two friends from Unheard Flipper's AU with Kim Possible and Roman Stopblaski. Just fresh from a mission, the teen drama of the Spirit Dance, to Roman anyway, plays out with Kim quite unaware of slights that have been played upon her partner, or those to come…**

**And we'd like to thank those who have reviewed the last chapter in this ARC: Sentinel103, Jimmy1201 and readerjunkie. Thanks to you for chiming in on that one.**

**Another short chapter here, this time from the episode "Crushed". Hope you enjoy.**

7

Crushed: That Would Be So Cool If It Wasn't Gonna Hurt Us

"There you are! Why weren't you at the dance? I sorta saved one for you. I mean..that..if some girl would want to do that with you, maybe I could too?", the red headed Cheerleader Captain shyly asked her goofy Sidekick friend.

A little bit of spite in her voice, "_Bonnie_ went stag and Tara had to let her dance with _her_ date. It was so pathetic. She looked so lonely she might have even danced with you.", Kim giggled at the memory.

"Eh vas indisposed and couldn't make et.", the blond replied offhandedly, not really answering her question, which made Kim all the more curious about his absence.

Narrowing her eyes, "Did Major Barkin send you back out on another mission? I mean we just got back from Japan.", Kim asked, remembering the last time she lost sight of her partner after a mission.

"_Nyet_ not des time.", he said tersely as he looked off, not willing to explain further.

"Then where were you? We're supposed to be partners.", Kim stopped Roman to get his attention.

"Et the moment Eh don't want to talk about et...So, hov vas date with Josh?", Roman asked quietly, some hurt showing on his face, as he changed the topic.

"He's nice and cute and about six years younger than I am. If it works out then I'll date him for a while to keep my cover. I guess it's not real fair to him though….", Kim's voice trailed off.

Realizing he still hadn't answered her question she tried another angle of questioning to get Roman to spill, "So how is **your** dating going? I mean you put up a front at school, but once we're off on our own away from them you pretty well clam up."

Roman decided to move the conversation away from what happened on Friday and discuss the mission they went on earlier in the week, "So maybe Drakken vasn't going to steal Christmas, but he hes shown to be able to take toy company and turn it into bad thing."

Once again distracted by his misdirection, "Yeah, I thought for sure that he was going to get away with it until I got Wade into the computer.", Kim replied, "You did a real good job keeping him busy, that robot thing was just about to punch my ticket too."

"Once machine started spinning es around I got sick...but det always happen, just like in Hind.", he grinned queasily.

"You did hurl didn't you?", she asked, to which he nodded.

"Da jest like always as I say. I get seasick and airsick easy.", he chuckled, "All comrades know det Roman can't kep food down on devices dat go spinny or up and down et sea."

"But how can you fight after that?", she looked at him trying to understand just how tough he was.

"Eh jest can do vthes; jest you can do all fancy moves because vhen you vere a child vou studied gymnastics.", Roman explained.

"And Kung Fu too, they worked together; though at the time I didn't think they would." Kim said, thinking back to those frustrating days.

Then deciding it was a good time to bring this up, "You know you're going to have to do better now that you're on the cheer squad Roman."

With a sigh, "Eh have to keep up idiot front Kimika. Ef dey see meh doing competent _ballerina_ moves den Eh might blow cover. Et es easier to be clod like Major Barkein wants. Ef he see meh doing thengs det meh Natasha does, he mey get unhappy.", the Russian replied with a deep frown, "Vhy do vou think he makes meh slouch?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Em supposed to be des loser and awkward person, always person no one pays attention to. All people supposed to see pretty girl not clod off to side.", Roman said with a sigh. "Et es easier for meh to do meh job when everyone sees only pretty red head.", Roman informed her in case Barkin never got around to telling her why he was always left out of the spotlight.

Kim looked down at her feet then back at the blond, "You know that's not right Roman, how you're treated I mean. R...Ron he was a little awkward too, but he was coming into his own." Then with a sad, wistful smile, "God when we danced...and when we kissed….it was all I could do to keep my clothes on."

Then, slowly shaking away the memory, "Anyway I understand where Major Barkin's coming from, I don't totally agree with it. But I **do** understand it.", Kim said as she placed a comforting hand on his arm to reassure him.

"Da, da Eh know Kimika. Major Barkein is right en des et makes vour job easier. Now vou have to be kissy face vith Josh. Em glad Brakein dedn't vant me to be fluffy boy or haf you chase girls.", he laughed.

"**Stop** that.", Kim shrieked with a flushed face, "That's beyond gorchy...Me with a _girl_, eeewwwww.", she made a face laden with nausea, "You want me to be as sick as you were when that robot was spinning you around? I mean I like boys, my rep in the Corps already makes _that_ obvious.", punching him lightly on the arm, "Surely you must have heard _that_ by now."

"Bet tink of et des vay, dat might kep our enemies off balance...Now vho vould be girl for vou to get media attention?", he chuckled, "Oh da, da Eh know vho...Des vould be, how vou say in Amerika, 'Big news!'", Roman air quoted with a smirk.

Frowning, "Ok that's enough! Just for even bringing that up I ought to go all MMA on you! Even better, how about we spar, for real? You think you're tough, well I'm tough too. I can handle what you can dish out and more." tearing into Roman for even suggesting that angle with her.

Grasping his shoulders, "And if you beat me, and you can try all you want, I'll go out with you on a Friday night somewhere _out_ of our home base area as long as it doesn't involve Bueno Nacho for the restaurant." His eyes lit up for a moment, then faded, something that she chalked up to the restaurant issue.

"But if I beat you then you have to agree to be glued to...Hmmm, Barkin's _butt_.", Kim mockingly snarled at him with an expression of contempt on her lips. She was still unsettled about his suggestion and wanted to extract payback as she removed her hands from him and cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"Calm down Kimika, da ve will have match as long es ve don't kell each oter.", he smiled knowing that he might cop a feel later.

"OK, but I am gonna knock you out for even suggesting it as a joke.", Kim gritted through her teeth, "And then I'm gonna put a pink tutu on you when I'm done and take a picture and put it in the school paper, maybe even the yearbook.", she sneered, "Ha! Your _precious_ Amelia will never look at you again."

Roman grimaced, well aware he didn't have her hand-to-hand skills, "Amelia and Eh don't see ech oter now. So et es ok. May help with Barkein vanting me to look like loser."

"Yeah that ought to even stop Tara from looking at you like she has since we went to Wannaweep.", Kim taunted. Then shifting gears from the memories brought up, "That was nice work by the way on Ron's old nemesis. Who would have thought that some guy who got turned into a fish monster would be after my old boyfriend.", Kim said now, in sincere gratitude to the Russian.

"And who would have thought that chemical companies were dumping their waste in that lake. It's a good thing we found out and were able to stop it Roman.", she said with a measure of respect.

"Da it wes good thing. But did Tara really have thing for meh?", he asked quietly.

"Yeah and you know she's underage too. You can get away with Amelia, but Tara doesn't have her experience and she's too high up on the food chain for your assignment here. So you'd better ignore her, otherwise Barkin might do something unnatural to you just for being with her.", Kim informed him.

Sigh, "Jest meh luck. E've cut Amelia off, and now vhen sweet Tara es interested en meh, Eh can't do anyting. Da, da Eh vill not notice her affections. En let her find some pretty boy.", he replied sadly. "Meybe ve can have fear of monkeys too...to add to meh cover story…Eh heve it, listen to dis. Ron es et camp and eh mest bunk with chimp or something...dat makes Ron more of loser da?"

"Good idea, I'll run it by Wade and Major Barkin to clear it and simplify the story.", Kim said in agreement.

"Also it's good to see you decide not to date Tara, because I don't want to knock heads with Bonnie 'cause she's Tara's best friend.", Kim nodded in warning.

"But anyway there's the PDA thing with Tara and I don't want Barkin to bust you too much or blow your cover. And remember, if you openly date Tara, you're going to move up the food chain and we both know how Bonnie is going to handle that.", the red head warned as tried to soften the situation to her partner as she turned and pulled him along again.

After walking for a few minutes into a secluded area of the park, Kim looked around. Satisfied at the isolation from prying eyes, she stopped, turned to Roman and reached to gently caress his cheek with her left hand.

Distracted by the touch, he smiled in return quite unaware that she was in a combat stance. "Oh Roooon?", Kim asked.

"Yes Kim.", Roman replied, oblivious to the elbow headed for his chin. Stunned by the blow, and the galaxy of stars that came with it, he fell to the side, barely conscious. Seizing the moment the red head secured the staggered blond with the cuffs and leg irons she kept for emergency purposes in her backpack.

"Stay here bad boy, I'll be right back.", Kim smirked to her trussed up partner, satisfied that he'd be there until she returned with an item she needed for this moment.

X

Ten minutes later she returned with the item to see him staring angrily at her from his spot on the ground where she left him. Smirking further at his discomfort, she fanned his embarrassment further by showing her assigned 'best friend forever' what she brought for him to wear.

Laughing as he glowered even deeper, "Look what I got you Ron...A nice pink tutu all your own. Now we can go back to my house and you can model it for me while I take those pictures I promised for the yearbook."

Roman for his part wasn't amused until Kim told him, "Remember you made the challenge and I accepted. You're supposed to be on your toes just like you've been trained, so you lost, now be a sport and admit it. Anyway I'll try to keep the pictures secret, but you know my brothers."

After a few moments Roman sighed, "Da...I agree. Let's go to your home and get dis over vith. But please don't let twins or fater see meh in dat." The Russian Special Forces soldier kept pace as best he could with the red head as he shuffled along in the leg irons.

"I'll do what I can as long as you behave and are quiet.", Kim snorted, smiling to herself by his discomfort.

They were nearly to the Possible home when Kim's Kimmunicator sounded off. She whipped it out and pushed the connect button, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"I know it's a school night Kim, but you and Roman have to get to the Space Center. Your Dad has a meeting with those Junior Rocketeers and Monkey Fist showed up and he's trying to take over a rocket to get into space. I don't know what he has planned, but it can't be good.", Wade informed her.

Going into mission mode, "Do you have a ride Wade?", Kim asked.

"You guys are almost to your house? I'll have a ride to you in five, but you won't have time to get your mission clothes on.", Wade replied.

"So we'll have to go as we are no drama there. Anyway you rock Wade.", Kim told the genius.

"Wade out...Good luck guys.", he signed off.

"Roman..let me get those off...", Kim looked on in shock and awe as the shackles fell off her 'prisoner' with a shrug. "Huh? How did you do that?"

"Hehehe...Em not as big of loser as Major Barkein thinks Kimika.", Roman laughed as he picked up the cuffs and handed them back to the red head.

"Ve should beh going.", he said as a delivery truck pulled up next to them.

XXXX

Now for the legal stuff: The characters of the Kim Possible program depicted here are the property of the Disney Corporation and are only seen here for the entertainment of those who enjoy reading about them on this site. No money is being made from their involvement so Disney's lawyers can't get any from us as a result. And Roman Stopblaski is on loan to us from Unheard Flipper and his story ARC these vignettes are based on.

Reviews are appreciated, but enjoy just the same.


End file.
